Considering the threatening depletion of petrochemical fuels available on the earth, other types of energy sources, such as solar power generation, wind power generation, and water power generation, have been positively exploited by people to replace the petrochemical fuels. In the case of solar power generation, there is included a solar collector panel, which is oriented to the sun for one or more solar batteries to absorb sunlight and convert the same into electric energy. For the solar collector panel to always face toward the sun, a solar-tracking apparatus is additionally mounted to the solar collector panel. A conventional solar-tracking apparatus mainly uses photosensitive resistors to track sunlight. However, the photosensitive resistors have relatively large sensing error, and the conventional solar-tracking apparatus fails to distinguish the sunlight from other light sources and detect the solar position at dawn.
It is therefore important and tried by the inventor to develop a solar-tracking power generating apparatus that enables more accurate tracking of solar position and focusing of more sunlight on solar batteries, so that the solar batteries could absorb more sunlight and convert the same into increased amount of electric power.